The World Beyond the Gate
by Brilliant Genius Number 7
Summary: Death. Ruin. Pain. Love. Humor. Mystery. Get the picture? I'm not done yet. Action, Humor, Romance.
1. War

-1Spoilers. Spoilers everywhere. I'm doing this fanfic based on the 50th episode DEATH, but from the alternate Ed's point of view, and the people around him. (See, spoilers already!) It's humor and Romance in the beginning, but in the end, it's romance tragedy. It's going to take place during a war I made up.

Summery: blimps, guns, and soldiers. Bombs, death, ruin. Get the picture? I'm not done yet. It's a mix between past and future, pods in classrooms to get to three person shelters, computers floating around, but with old-fashion racism and architecture, clothing, and a bunch of other things.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sigh._ Sitting in class on a perfectly beautiful day is very boring. Boring, but in a few minutes it would be life changing.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5..._

She looked around, ignoring the teacher who was reading a book while looking up once in a while to check on the students. They were taking a pop quiz on the revolution that happened 50 years ago.

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_10..._

**Shuffling feet.**

**Tick, tock, tick, tock.**

Her eyes landed on a boy with golden hair. She hated him. Him and his sorry guts.

_11_

_12..._

She wiggled her pencil between her fingers. It fell.

**Clatter. **

**Heads turn.**

**Pencil, paper.**

_13 _

_14_

_15_

_16_

_17 _

She was about to get it when the boy next to her bent down and got it for her.

"Here you do!" he whispered, smiling charmingly.

Al was someone she could get along with. But his brother, Ed, she just couldn't get along with.

"Thanks." She whispered, taking it from his hands.

**Heads turn back. **

**Feet shuffle. **

**Paper.**

_18 _

_19 _

_20 _

_21 _

_22..._

**Door opens.**

**Red faced man. **

**Puffing. **

**Yelling. **

**Scattering.**

_The **War** has started._

The whole world was going to end in a crisis; she read it in the paper. All country's against each other.

**Fighting. **

**Blood. **

**Death.**

They got in their single-filed line, which had her in-between the two brothers. Their last names are Elric, but the teacher wanted to separate them to prevent them from talking. Her name was Kailani (I made up this last name) Emery.

_Sigh_

"To get everyone to safety, we need to go by three's into the pod." I'm with the brothers. Wonderful. All the nine classmates in front of us rushed into the pod. There were 20 holding rooms in the basement, and we hid in there. Plants were down there, so there was enough oxygen.

There was a loud bang 2 miles away and they heard a building fall down. The ground shook.

It was our turn. I was in the middle. We shuffled in quickly and were soon shooting down into the ground.

The doors opened and we stepped out. It flew back up. I sat down on a tree stump. I think this holding place was a garden.

We didn't talk.

**Bang. **

**Rumble. **

**Shatter. **

**Change.**

Was mom okay?

**Time going to fast.**

**Not ready…**

**Stop!**

Was dad okay?

Al sat next to me. His brother leaned against the wall.

"Look were different beliefs has gotten us. War. Were is God now? Were is he to save and bless the Christians, Catholics, Mormons, and all the others?" Ed declared looking straight at me with his shining golden eyes.

"I can't believe you said that!" I exclaimed. God will answer our prayers. He is a merciful, justified God.

"Brother… she still believes. Stop it at least until we're out of here." Al calmly said.

"We may never get out of here. This is stupid. They didn't think of all the shelter's roofs collapsing on our heads, did they?" Ed snapped.

**The roof shook. Part of the wall above Kailani's head started to fall.**

"Kailani!" Al screamed jumping to his feet and picking her up. He jumped out of the way of a huge part of the ceiling just in time.

"Thank you. You saved my life!" she yelled, hugging him. he blushed and put her down alarmingly close to his older brother. When she turned their body's almost touched.

"Are you okay?" she felt his breath against her face.

"Yea…" she was trapped in between them because the walls farthest away from the pod collapsed.

The doors to the pod suddenly opened and they got in, her still facing Ed and stuck in between them.

When they got out, Kailani screamed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I won't update until 2 people review. Hope you liked!


	2. Fugitives

Sorry for all the spelling mistakes before. I got were and where mixed up. That's what I get for writing late at night.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Where we left off:

Kailani screamed. The sight before them was horrendous.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They must have been the last people to get out of the safety rooms, because it looked like everyone was trying to get out, before the roof collapsed crushing them. Kailani fell to the floor sobbing and Al tried to comfort her. Ed just looked at the orange sky.

"We need to leave." he said, a slight fierceness to his voice as he looked up at the sky.

Kailani turned red.

"We can't leave the bodies here! And how do you know it's dangerous?" She looked up too. "There's nothing up there!"

"Exactly. That means they landed somewhere and are probably looking for survivors." she hated being wrong.

"But we can't leave the bodies!" she insisted.

"It's their bodies or our lives." Ed reminded her, finally looking at her face. She looked away upset at the defeat.

"Where do we go brother?" Al asked.

"I don't know…" Ed answered.

"What about our parents? Shouldn't we still see if their alive? We could go there first." Kailani stated.

"Yea!" agreed Al. It was Ed's turn to sulk.

They walked out the back door so they could leave the bodies alone.

They started to run cautiously around corners, through houses and broken buildings, and over ruble. Soon they made it to the Elric's house.

"Dad?" Al yelled.

"Where are you old man?" yelled Ed.

"Here I am boys…" the voice came from under a book shelf.

"Dad!" Al screamed and ran towards his dad.

Kailani stood there shocked for a few seconds before helping Al with lifting the book shelf.

"I told you, one of these days those books are going to kill you." Ed declared before meandering over to help.

"Ha ha ha. Just get this shelf off me." Mr. Elric said.

"Sir," Kailani panted, "Where should we go to hide?"

"It would probably be best to leave town." he almost was out.

"Okay, let's go!" Ed declared after getting his father out.

"Yea!" agreed Al.

"We need to get my parent's first remember?" Kailani said, interrupting the little jig the brothers were doing.

"Right." Mr. Elric stated.

Once again they set off over the rumble and around the buildings when they started to smell smoke.

**Fire.**

Kailani began to run faster then before and less cautious.

"Wait!" Ed yelled, struggling to keep up. She ignored him. Soon his brother and father were yelling too, but she ignored them.

The smoke became thicker.

Kailani saw her house.

**Fire.**

It was burning.

**Death. **

She became aware of the tears running down her face only after the brother's came and pulled her away.

They walked silently.

Soon they came to the country, they could tell after a few miles. (It was greener here.)

Then she fainted.

Ed picked her up and kept walking; they couldn't waste time. A floating computer went by, and asked where they were going. Al took out his pocket dagger and stabbed it until it fell to the ground.

"Why'd you do that? It was one of our sides!" Ed screamed rounding on his brother.

"No it wasn't." the accused was saying, "Didn't you see the markings and the way it spelled things wrong on the screen? It was Japanese." Al smiled.

"Humph." grunted his brother, annoyed Al knew so much about the latest technology.

It started to get dark, so they tried to find somewhere to lie down. They found a river and the family decided to rest there so they could not attract attention from computers. (The frequencies didn't work near water, Al said.) Kailani didn't wake up, so Ed put her down. He was tired so he dropped on the spot while the other two conversed about computers. Fun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kailani woke up the next morning by a river. She yawned then wondered what she was doing there. Then she remembered. It happened so fast… was it a dream?

She rolled over to find herself an inch away from Edward's face. '_He's cute when he's sleeping… he looks so, innocent.' _She thought.

He opened his eyes.

He blinked.

He leaned in.

They kissed.

"Whoa!" Kailani screamed, backing away.

"It's not my fault! Al pushed my head in his sleep!" He tried to convince her, though he was also blushing.

Though that's what truly happened.

"What ever." she replied, looking around for an escape root. She found one. "I'm staying in this tree."

"What?" Ed shrieked, shock showed clearly on his face. She was pleased with his expression.

"You heard me; I'm climbing that tree and staying there till those two," she pointed to his family members, "wake up."

His face turned stony and unrevealing. "Okay."

He turned his back and walked toward the river. She climbed the tree.

While she was up there in the branches, hidden from everyone else, she couldn't help but look down on her traveling partners and sum them up in her head.

Ed: Cute when he sleeps, not when he's awake. Blonde hair gold eyes. Short for the average boy of 16. Smart.

Al: Cute and agreeable. Smart. Brown hair brown eyes. Taller then his brother, though a year younger. Seems to like his dad more then his brother dose.

Mr. Elric: Blonde. Smart. Agreeable. Golden eyes. Mysterious. Respected member of the community. Wife died a couple years ago.

Then she looked back over at Ed. To her surprise he had striped his shirt off and went into the river. Her face felt hot after she looked away.

She leaned against the bark. _Why wasn't she devastated about what happened back in town?_

Kailani closed her eyes to block out the sun and think.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile!

(Ed's POV)

_People just can't seem to let go of God, a figure of unnatural justice and mercy. They can't seem to believe that all the good things, and bad things, that happen in life are caused by them or their surrounding people._

He went under the water.

_What is up with her. She always needs to be right and… she never believes me! Does that bossy witch think I actually want to kiss her? I mean… wanted… to kiss… whatever._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Al woke up.

He had a weird dream… there was this girl, and she was under a building. He had got to her and she said that she would miss him. He remembered feeling like he was going to die also after he woke up.

**Strange.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alright! Go me! I finished! This chapie! This weekend! Wo0t! Waiting for 3 reviews now!


	3. Raeka

I… I… can't sleep. Just watched the newest episode, and have been crying for at least 30 min. tell me how long you cried in your reviews please.

I'm crying mostly because the tragic end of the show, but I'm also crying because y story is now all confusing to me. And now it will be to you because I pictured something different.

You'll catch on, any questions I'll answer at the end of chapters.

For now I'll keep on trucking' through this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kailani! Come down from there! We need to keep moving, Al's pocket radio said the army's are searching the countryside for fugitives." Ed yelled up a nearby tree, not realizing it was the wrong one.

Kailani climbed down, but didn't let Ed know she was right behind him then…

"BOO!" she screamed right into his ear.

"AHH!" he yelled before running behind the tree.

Everyone else burst out laughing.

"Very funny…" Ed mumbled coming out from behind the tree, brushing himself off.

"Yea, it was, wasn't it?" Kailani questioned the other two. They exchanged glances and burst out laughing again, nodding their agreement.

They started off across the river, and in no time at all they came across another burning village.

The population in this area was close knit. A village was at least 5 miles from the next.

They party searched for survivors. They walked first to the center of the town. There was a huge fountain with everything still intact.

"We should split up." Kailani thought out loud.

"That's stupid. What if the people who bombed this place are still hanging around?"

"What are the chances of that? Besides, we can all take care of ourselves." she argued.

"Oh really?" Ed scoffed.

"If you two can't make up your mind I'll decide." Mr. Elric declared, looking a little annoyed.

"Fine!" the fighters shouted, glaring each other down.

"Okay." the father started. "Ed, you go with Kailani to the west side, Al will go northwest, and I will cover everything else. We'll meet back here, okay? Be back before sundown."

"What!" Kailani and Ed screeched in comparison. But the others were already walking away.

"See you by sundown!" Al called, smiling at the stunned faces he left behind.

After they couldn't see Al and Mr. Elric anymore, they stared at each other.

"Let's go." Ed commanded, and Kailani deftly followed, thinking that Mr. Elric wanted her to die.

They searched about a dozen houses before a building that they were walking by started to collapse. Kailani, being in the state were she just watches like-a-person-who-is-stupid at things that are dangerous, just watched as the pieces started to crumble.

"Kailani!" Ed screamed running into her and pushing her towards the wall of a building across the way.

When her head hit the wall she came out of her state.

"Wah?" she burbled.

"Get down!" Ed commanded covering her body with his.

The building fell. Bits and pieces fell on Ed.

When it stopped Kailani helped Ed stand. He winced in pain.

"Thanks."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al sat down. He checked over 40 houses and found nothing. Nothing but corpses. He was about to check the ruins of a church up ahead.

It looked from the way the bodies were dressed there was a wedding taking place the time this building was bombed. But the thing that saddened him most was the bride.

She was still alive.

**Pain. **

**Suffering.**

She was still alive. But her body was pierced through the stomach. She tried to jump through the widow when the roof fell.

**Death.**

He walked up to her. She handed something out to him. A golden necklace.

"Please, take this to my sister. I'm sure she survived. Her name is Raeka, can't miss her." she tried to smile, but it failed miserably.

"May your soul rest in peace." Al whispered, not knowing what he could've said.

"Good luck to you." she said. As she slowly died, she smiled. "Tell my sister that I will always love her no matter what she does."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al made his way to the center of town. He seemed to be the first one there, but then he became aware of another presence.

"Who's there?" he shouted, taking out his dagger.

"It's only me; I will do you no harm." What Al saw next bewildered him.

It was a girl no more then 4 ft. She was tan-skinned with dark black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red dress that ended just above her knees with a little bit of ruffles coming out the bottom.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I should ask the same thing."

"I am… was… here for my sister's wedding." Al suddenly remembered the necklace.

"This belongs to you then. Your late sister said to give it to you…" Al walked slowly over to the girl about two steps, necklace held out. She ran toward him, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Thank you so much." she sobbed, sitting on the edge of the fountain. He put an arm around her and whispered,

"She said she loves you no matter what you do."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ed and Kailani made their way to a stable building. Kailani needed to tend to Ed's wounds.

As she ripped her jeans, Ed made a slow picture in his mind of her looks.

She was very pale with large blue eyes and red hair. She had a Hawaiian name but was mostly Dutch. Freckles covered her across her cheeks and nose, but surprisingly nowhere else. Not to skinny and not to plump, she was very attractive.

Hey, he can at least notice that.

"Take off your shirt" she commanded.

"What?" Ed questioned confused.

"Just do it." he did.

"Hold still, this will stop the bleeding on your back."

"I'm bleeding?" he looked at the back of his shirt. He found an orange sized blood stain. "Oh."

She wrapped the ripped fabric tightly around his torso.

"There!" she exclaimed, admiring her handy work.

"Kailani…"

"What?" She asked, leaning down and smiling.

"I can't breathe…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Okay, I'm expecting at least 4 reviews now. Don't forget to tell me how long you cried! Any advice is kindly accepted and appreciated. I'm confused about how I'm going to make where they are and what time period their in. Oh, and tell me what couples you'd like to have in here! Also, should I get Mr. Elric a date?

Yours truly,

Jaineroo


	4. Weird Japanese Lady

Bwah! None of the reviews answered my questions! Not nice dudes! (I'm very sad!) I write things at the end of my chapies you know! (Sticks tongue out at you) oh well, if you answer in this review I will be very happy and write a long chapter next time! (The questions are at the end of the last chapter)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh! Edward I'm sorry!" Kailani shrieked as she rushed over and started to pull the bandages off him.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Ed wheezed.

Kailani started to calm down and soon Ed was out of his wrapping.

"You could have killed me!" Ed said with a smile. Kailani was freaked out all over again. Smooth, Ed, smooth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh-hmm…" the Raeka squirmed under Al's embrace and he let her go. Suddenly she felt very cold.

"Eh, err… sorry… um, what was your sister's name?" Al questioned while blushing a deep red. She smiled at him.

"Her name was Labonita, which means beautiful woman."-Raeka

"What does your name mean?"-Al

"It means beautiful and unique." -Raeka

"Oh." Al said. A pause. "Why were you the only one saved in this whole town?"

"It's a long story…" she looked away.

"We will have time for it later." Al declared, jumping off the fountain edge.

"We will?" Raeka questioned, taking his hand and hopping off the fountain.

"We will if you join our little group. We're heading to the safety of the center of the country and looking for survivors on the way."

Raeka smiled. "Of course I'll join you, but who does your group contain?"

"My brother and father, and a classmate that also survived. You'll meet them all around sundown."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mr. Elric was having no luck with his search. It was very disturbing. What was more disturbing was that he found an insane woman that tried to kill him. He lost her though, because he was a middle aged man, and she a woman of at least 80. So he decided to walk back to the center of town.

But then he found a factory that was not damaged at all.

He had to find the others.

He ran faster then anything back to the center of town. He found Al with a girl in a red dress holding hands.

"What's wrong dad?" Al asked troubled and worried. The girl squeezed his hand.

"No time, follow me. I'll explain on our way out of town." Mr. Elric huffed. "Come on!"

He started to run. He did not dare yell Kalani's or Ed's name, for fear of attracting attention. They finally found them in a room with Ed putting his shirt on and Kailani with much ripped up pants. They both blushed at the sudden realization of how suspicious they must look.

But they had no time to waste.

"Hurry, follow me, don't make any noise. Al found that girl. Let's go!" Mr. Elric shouted at them both and began to run again.

Without hesitation they all followed, making no sound unless they tripped on a piece of rubble.

After at least thirty minutes they were on the edge of town when they happened upon an enemy computer. They had no time to break it and soon after they ran past it an alarm went off at the perfectly un-harmed factory. Gun shots were heard all around them. They evaded most of them because they were a small group, but they were going to be out in the open till they got closer to the forest about a mile ahead.

**Shooting. **

**Running.**

**Falling.**

Kailani, who was running for her life at the front of the group, abruptly fell.

"Ah!" she screamed.

The group scatted and tried to help her up.

"GO!" bellowed Mr. Elric, and with pained faces the others did.

He helped her up, but was shot in the arm. He winced in pain. Then they started to run again. There was no time to waste.

**No time!**

The group ahead of themselves made it to the forest without any trouble. When Kailani and Mr. Elric came closer they started to cheer them on.

"You can do it!"

"Come on old man!"

"Just a little farther!"

"YEAH!"

**They made it.**

They went as a group farther into the forest so they could not be seen unless the person seeing them was a least in a 20 yard range. Mr. Elric sat against the trunk of the nearest tree. To his surprise he saw another person he didn't know. He stood up and took out his gun.

**Blood.**

"Who are you?" He commanded of the shadow.

"Doesn't matter. I'm just a Japanese fugitive. A fugitive. Just like you. This is the safest country in the world right now. So just sit back down and I'll tend to your wound." Her green eyes darted over to Raeka. "Get in these. More comfortable for running."

"But,"

"No buts!"

"Okay you weird old hag…" Ed muttered.

"What did you say?" she hollered, flames in her eyes.

"Nothing." Ed whispered shrinking back.

She got to work on Mr. Elric while the boys watched leaning on a near-by tree. The girls had gone off to change their clothes.

The outfits she gave them consisted of black lose fitting pants and a kind of shirt that stayed close to their skin but gave them room to move.

Later when every thing was done they all gathered around Mr. Elric at the biggest tree.

"What am I doing here? Why do I need to hear this stuff?" The Japanese lady asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Shut up and let him start!" Ed yelled, gaining a glare from her.

"Well, I was wondering if you would join our group." Mr. Elric calmly said.

"No!" Ed and the lady screamed.

"Why not?"

"I want to be on my own. Here, take these bandages." She gave them her medical supplies kit.

"Wait!"

**Too late.**

She was gone already, disappeared into the darkening forest full of creatures of the night.

"Well, that was odd."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ed and Al were sent to get fire wood while the girls gathered leaves and grass for the beds. Mr. Elric guarded home base. They brothers came back first and so they were told to go find water. They did after an hour, and the girls were back with the bedding. The fire was lit and the beds made.

They were all telling their stories of how they got there.

"My name is Alphonse Elric and I came with my brother, father, and Kailani."

"My name is Kailani Emery, and I came with the Elric's because my parents died in the bombing and they were the only people who survived with me."

"My name is Edward Elric, and I… did stuff and got here."

"My name is Mr. Elric; I came with my sons and their classmate."

"My name is Raeka, and everyone I knew died during the bombing. So I came with you. I want to tell you guys a long and complicated story, okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Alright. I was the only one surviving because I ran away from my sisters wedding. Why? She was marrying my ex-boyfriend. I loved him but he kept our relationship a secret so he could date my sister. He proposed a few months ago and I thought I was going to die. But my sister didn't understand what was wrong with me until the wedding when I ran out crying."

She starred at the fire. Everyone shifted in their spots and glanced at each other.

"I just thought you should know." a tear dripped down her face. "Since we'll be together for a long time…"

"Oh honey!" Kailani hugged her for comfort and Raeka cried on her shoulder. Hen fell asleep. Al carried her to her bed of leaves and every one else carried them selves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay, so don't forget to read the ending notes of the last chapie because my questions need to be answered. I'm being generous and updating with only 3 reviews for the last chapter. I expect to have **_five reviews!_** For this chapter. I won't update or even start writing till them.


	5. Unexpected Feelings

-1Yo yo yo. I do not own.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Raeka's POV)

"Hey, Raeka, wake up!"

"Uhg…"

I woke up to the smell of burning meat of some kind. They must have found food. It was truly nice of them to bring me along.

I got up and walked over to the small fire. Kailani smiled and handed me some food. "We found some fish and lettuce from an abandoned hut deeper in the forest. Eat up!"

I smiled and nodded. The food was good.

Later we got on the move again. Kailani told me of her old town and her parents, she seemed to miss them very little though. Maybe it's because she's like me and cannot believe everyone she knew is now dead, so their still easy to talk about. Ed kept quite. I had the feeling he did that often unless there was an argument.

We got lost around the edge of the forest, or at least we hoped it was the edge of the forest. Ed said if that old hag could have gotten through, then we could too. Hopefully he was right.

"Ugh, we've been walking for hours!" Kailani whined, still walking fine just like nothing was wrong.

"But Kailani, you don't look like you're tired." I said with a smile.

"I'm not tired; I'm just tired of doing the same thing for hours. This is boring." She replied.

"We need to keep going. Do you want them to catch us?" Ed said, looking back at her with a frustrated expression. He looked like he was bored of walking too.

"No, not really." Kailani whispered to herself with a pout.

"I've got it!" Al exclaimed. "We can all tell scary stories!"

"Scary… Stories?" Kailani whispered a look of fear plastered on her face.

"What? Are you scared of a little story telling?" Ed taunted, starting to walk slower so he could join them. (He was walking ahead before next to his dad)

"No!" Kailani insisted, now a look of red fury. I thought it was very cruel of Ed to do that.

"Okay then, who will go first?"

"I will!" said Mr. Elric suddenly.

"Ieh!" screamed Kailani, who was already freaked out.

"Okay, so it was a bright and shiny day. And…"

"That's not scary!" Kailani said.

"Okay then, it was a dark and stormy night. And when you moved or looked around, the shadows looked like people trying to get at you and steel you away to their dark caverns under the earth where they ate…"

"Ate what?" Kailani shakily asked.

"Little girls!" Mr. Elric whispered spookily. I felt Kailani shiver next to me.

"Eep!" she let out, and covered her mouth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Kailani's POV)

How can Raeka just stand there so calmly? This is scary already!

"So there was a group of people out in the forest, two girls, and three young men. They were all walking when…" he trailed off, leaving a dramatic silence.

"When what?" I whispered.

"When… BOO!" he turned, putting his arms up in the air and yelled in our faces.

"AHHHHHH!" I shrieked, clutching on to Ed.

Everyone started to laugh, but Ed. He squeezed me a little and I looked up. He was scared too. I immediately let go of him.

"Ha! You were scared too!" I exclaimed triumphantly, pointing accusingly at him.

A hesitation.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were Edward Elric!"

I heard sighs coming from Raeka and Al but I didn't care.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Noooooo!"

Soon everyone was walking in front of us and telling stories among themselves. Me and Ed bickered for about 30 min. before he stopped walking all of the sudden. He was just starring at me and then he smiled.

"What are you laughing at mister?" I snapped, hands on hips.

"It's just your so cute when your angry." he said, and then he walked up to me.

My whole posture changed. My hands were now by my sides and I was starring off into space. Cute? I put my hands on my cheeks. My face was hot. My eyes widened.

He smiled even wider and brushed the stray hair out of my face. I smiled back and he just stood there, looking at me.

"You're just so cute. It makes me happy." he whispered. Then he blushed and took his hand away from my face. I laughed.

"Lets get back to the others…" He stammered and walked past me.

The world spun. What was happening? I started to stagger my way back to the group. Raeka came back and walked with me.

"What's the matter?" she said, starring at my red face and my shaking legs.

"I don't know, but I think it's something good." I replied slowly, drinking in the words I just said. Did I really say that? Raeka smiled and gave me a hug.

"It will get confusing, but you'll have fun." She murmured just above a whisper. What did she mean by that?

She let go and we caught up with the others. I caught Ed looking at me. I smiled and waved and he smiled back.

What is going on?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Raeka's POV)

I watched as Ed looked at Kailani and Kailani respond. I caught Al watching too. He smiled and I motioned to his blushing brother and glowing Kailani. He smiled wider and I giggled.

It seemed no one was listening to Mr. Elric's story anymore but he just kept going, pretending he didn't know what was going on to save them all an awkward silence.

Al started to walk closer to me.

"This is ironic. They were fighting two minutes ago." He whispered in my ear.

"That's how love works, I guess." I whispered back, taking another glance at Kailani.

"Do you really this it's love?" He questioned, looking at me worried.

"It could be." I replied wonderingly.

"It wouldn't be good for either of them though. It's the greatest war on earth that's going on now. Anything could happen." Al was very worried.

"That's what makes this so special." I whispered passionately.

"But what happens if…"

"Don't jinx it!" I teased, pushing him a little. He pushed back, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Then he grabbed my hand. Everything that happened in my old town, before it got bombed, rushed into my mind. I let go of his hand. I won't let that happen again.

Al looked at me. He was hurt, but I only looked at the ground.

He looked at the ground too.

"Look!" boomed Mr. Elric. "Light!"

**They made it!**

"Yes!" I yelled and started to run. Al caught up and soon everyone was running. But as soon as I made it out I wished I didn't. It was another town to search.

**What will we find here?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Soooooo! What do you think? Too mushy? Cute? What couples are you thinking of now? I really want to know! Thanks for reviewing!**


	6. Death and Life

-1Okies! Thx for reviewing! I love you guys!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The group headed out of the forest. They looked down the slope at the town, which was still heavily burning.

"It won't be safe to go through there; we should go past it and check the town over." Mr. Elric said, pointing far off past the town.

"But Mr. Elric, what if there are survivors?" Kailani questioned, looking down at the town and thinking about her parents.

"It can't be helped. If we go in there we will die. That town is going to burn down." He replied solemnly. Ed nodded and tears skid down Raeka's face.

"Let's get going; that means there's around five miles we need to walk to the next town." Mr. Elric claimed.

The group started walking. By the time they walked around the village it was already getting dark. There was to be no rest tonight. Unfortunately, there was no forest to rest in this time. This time, there were miles of flowering fields, along side roads. Surely there was to be enemies patrolling the roads, so they would need to crawl in the fields to the next town.

**Hours went by.**

Everyone was traveling in a certain order, Mr. Elric in front, Raeka and Al after that, and Ed and Kailani following them close behind.

"I'm so tired. Any idea of when we'll rest?" Kailani whispered to Ed, who was next to her.

"No idea, we might be crawling for days." He whispered back with a look of concern in her direction.

"Don't look at me like that! I'll be fine!" Kailani reassured with a sleepy smile.

"Ouch!" Raeka exclaimed, pricking her finger on a rose thorn. Al put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" He said.

"I know I need to be quite!" she hissed, pushing his hand off. Al watched in awe as she crawled speedily ahead. He looked at Kailani for answers. She shrugged and said,

"She's just tired and moody."

They kept crawling until Mr. Elric suddenly stopped. Ed hit his head on Raeka's boot.

"Ah! Why are we stopping?" Ed hissed aggravated.

"Shush, listen!" Kailani hissed back.

They heard the sound of screams and shouts coming from the road.

"Mercy! We don't want to be part of your war!"

"Please, spare us! We are Christians, please!"

"I need to protect my children! Please! We beg of you!"

**Screams.**

**Blood.**

**Flames.**

Blood curdling screams were heard and a blast of flames was seen from the flowers. Raeka gasped and Kailani fell onto her stomach.

"Why do the flowers make everything so peaceful, when everything is so… not?" Kailani inquired the group in hushed words that sounded of the wind.

"Where is God? Where has he been? What did the world possibly do to deserve such a… slow death?" Raeka whispered, rolling on to her back to look at the stars.

"Get up. Let's move." Mr. Elric started moving again, and the boys helped the overly tired and thinking girls up.

Now they were able to stand up because they were by a small river. It flowed into the next town so they knew they could follow it and be safe from enemy computers. (Remember, computers can't find things near water)

"What is that?" Al exclaimed looking ahead at a huge fountain.

"It's so… pretty…" Kailani wistfully added, stumbling over to it.

"Don't! It could be a trap!" Ed shouted grabbing her elbow.

"Let go!" Kailani shrieked, running toward the fountain.

"Kailani don't!" Ed hollered after her worriedly, running to catch up.

"Come on, we've got to go get them." Raeka yelled behind her to Al and Mr. Elric. She ran after them too. Mr. Elric and Al sighed and exchanged looks then were off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trisha was sitting on the edge of the fountain when suddenly a girl with fiery red hair and bright eyes came into view. (When you actually got in 12feet of the fountain, fog was all you could see around you and the fountain.)

"What are you doing here?" Trisha questioned shocked.

"I, I… don't remember."

"Oh no…" Trisha said. "We need to get you out of here!"

"Oh, but it's so nice…"

"Kailani!" Came a voice. "Kailani! Where are you?" then out of the fog came Edward Elric. Trisha gasped and Ed's eyes widened.

"Mom?"

"Oh, it's so nice here!" Kailani said, wondering around the fountain. "Who are you?" she asked Ed.

"We need to leave, or you'll lose your memories. Come on!" Trisha said, trying desperately to push them out into the fog.

"No, I want to stay! It's so nice here…" Kailani fainted.

"Brother!" Al bellowed, appearing out of the fog.

"Edward!" in came Mr. Elric. "Trisha?"

"Get out of here!" Trisha shouted, and she pushed with all her might. Kailani started to evaporate in Ed's arms.

"Kailani!" Ed screamed, starting to evaporate too. Then there was a blinding light.

Soon the whole atmosphere changed. They were back in the flowering fields, and they could now see the town in the distance. There was only one thing out of place…

"… Mom?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Headquarters of the Christians)

"Sir! There have been sightings of a group of fugitives near the Town of Time, should I send a group after them?"

"No, let's have fun watching them run."

"But sir, Mr. Elric is among them with his family."

"Good."

"Sir?"

"It's Ma'am, you idiotic lieutenant. Someone please, I want this one," she declared to the room pointing at the shivering man in front of her, "dead."

"Mother?"

"Yes Envy?"

"Does this disguise look good?"

Standing in front of the cursed woman seemed to be Edward Elric, though he was a little taller.

"Yes, that will work."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Let's move! Come on!" Cornel Mustang screamed, gesturing to his men. "Riza, where is your gun?"

"No time to explain. Move Cornel!" she replied pushing him out of the way of a bomb shell. "Run!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maes Hughes sat lazily at a desk.

"This is soooooo boring! Secretaries have no fun… I just sit here all day."

"Here is your cappuccino sir." Said a polite voice.

"Why thank you, Gracia."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oh! Surprised? I thought so. If you have any suggestions for scenes between Riza and Mustang, let me know. I need some help with them. Send it in a message, not a review. But please review!


	7. Explanations of the Past

-1Hello! I love my reviewers so much, and my story, that I'm updating like a mad woman!

Disclaimer: It's a **_dis_**claimer for a reason.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mom? What is…?" Ed murmured.

"Shh darling I'll explain." Trisha Elric said putting her finger on her son's mouth. "First, I think you should wake her up. Since I'm going with you now she needs to know too."

Ed looked down. Kailani was still there, but her evaporating pieces were still flying back onto her body. He looked down at his hand. It was still coming together too.

"What was that place?" Al questioned.

"I'll answer everything as soon as she wakes up. For now, I suggest sitting down." She replied. "You need your rest." Al sat, and everyone sat.

"Wha?" Gurgled Kailani.

"Hey, where's Raeka?" Al shouted, looking around frantically.

"Over here!" came her muffled voice from a little farther back.

"What happened?" Al inquired rushing to her.

"When you went towards the fountain I fell, but you didn't notice because Kailani and your brother disappeared. I'm glad their okay now…" Raeka stood and dusted herself off.

"I'm sorry I…" Mr. Elric tried to say but…

"It's alright, I understand. That was your son, your baby, disappearing." Raeka said passionately.

"My my. You're going to make a wonderful mother someday." Mrs. Elric declared. Raeka blushed.

"Okay, Back to me. What the hell is going on, who is she, and why are you suffocating me?" Kailani yelled, struggling to breath. Ed turned as red as a rose.

"Sorry…" He said letting go. She smiled at him. Al and Raeka exchanged looks.

"My apologies. I am the ghost of Ed and Al's mother."

"Say what?" Kailani shrieked, clinging to Ed.

"You're… a ghost?" Mr. Elric whispered, reaching out to touch her.

"Yes…" She reached to touch his hand and his went through hers. "I'm sorry."

"But why aren't you in heaven?" Al asked. Trisha's ghost turned to him.

"That was my heaven, or at least I thought it was. But it was terribly boring there, and I lost all memories of my family." -Trisha

"You mean that creepy fountain was heaven?" -Ed

"It could have been. But I don't think it was. I think it was the place were spirits who have unfinished business are kept."-Trisha

"But what could be your unfinished business be?"-Raeka

"Tell me all that has happened since I was gone and I'll think about it."-Trisha

"Well, all this trouble, meaning the Religion war, started with political problems. The world's president election had many different parties. The Christian party won, but all the other religious parties disagreed and then started the conflict."-Kailani

"When Daoism believers set up secret places in China's vast land extremities, the Jews became suspicious and found their hiding place. They were hiding threatening weapons so the Jews stole them. Power over the weapons became the reason for fighting between them."-Mr. Elric

"The smaller Religious groups were forming together, but they still had their disagreements. Power over the group of vast religious minorities became the problem for those groups."-Ed

"The Christians were acting innocent, but really they were scattering all over the world, getting weapons. With all of the other groups occupied they started bombing small villages full of neutrals, or the people that weren't really involved. The Japanese, who were also neutrals, all of the sudden decided to join the Christians."-Al

"Our section of the world were the ones that were not involved. But we are the ones who are most effected now. Our group here, that you see before you, are the only ones that survived from 2 villages with 120 or more people. We are searching the villages ahead now."-Raeka

"My unfinished business must be something. I wasn't alone in the Fountain place. There were others. They all disappeared once Kailani came in though, like they weren't meant to see her. One had an eye patch and a mustache. There was a stout man with a big mouth, a tall man with glasses that had square lenses, a small boy with green hair, and a beautiful woman with red eyes." Trisha's brow was furrowed with the strain to remember.

"So there was five of them, yes I'm sure. They lost their memories too… I remember."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, Gracia, are you busy tonight?"

"No, why do you ask Mr. Hughes?"

"Well, I…" Fumbled Maes Hughes. "I just… Well you know… Would you mind spending the evening with me?"

"No, I wouldn't mind that at all. That is a splendid idea!" She grinned, melting him on the spot.

"Great! I'll take lot's of pictures!" he stammered. She giggled.

"Hughes!" Yelled Mustang, a very grumpy soldier.

"Can't you see I'm busy here? I'm in the middle of talking to the most beautiful girl in the world!" Hughes responded, smiling like a madman as Gracia blushed.

"This is important. Come meet me in ALONE in the back please." Mustang snapped.

"Alright, alright." Hughes said, putting his hands up defensively.

The two men walked into the other room.

"Hello Riza!"

"Good afternoon, Gracia." Riza greeted giving a bad attempt at a cheery smile.

"What's wrong?" asked Gracia, looking concerned. 

"A Russian stole my gun." Riza replied, looking down at her gun hand. "That was the gun Cornel Mustang gave me…"

"Well…" Gracia sat on the end of the Hughes desk. "That Russian will go to hell."

"Thank you." Riza smiled.

"For what?" Gracia questioned.

"For making me feel better." Riza answered, making Gracia glow.

"I knew there was a reason for curse words other then to offend people!" She Exclaimed before hugging Riza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Explaining**_** (IMPORTANT ****_AUTHORS NOTES)_**

OKAY! If any of you readers have ever read Narnia books you will know that the time changes during the characters stay in the world.

That's what I'm doing here.

So really, in FMA world, the one where the anime takes place, they are only starting in the military.

In this world, which I will code word, RWW (Religious wreak world), Ed is 16 and Al is 15.

I left a review saying I will put YOU and yes I said YOU in the story if you give me your name. (I am not a stalker!)

So thanks.

REVIEW!

Jaineroo.


	8. Goodnight

Disclaimer: Smacks her head ugh. This is annoying. I don't own! And if I did, I'd be really smart! … I think.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"That isn't the important thing though." Trisha said casting a worried glace towards the party in front of her. "You can only see the fountain if your about to die."

"What?" Ed screamed. "But we're not dead!"

"That's because I was there to get you out. If I wasn't there…" Trisha sadly looked towards the ground. "What I want to know is how you guys were about to die. You have no fatal wounds and you don't look sick…"

Trisha took a closer look at all of them, Kailani especially. Then her eyes widened. "You're dying of exhaustion! Go to sleep right now!"

"But--"

"Please, for your sake, go to sleep." She sighed, looking at all of them like she was tired as well. "I'll keep watch."

They fell over into the flowers and were out like lights. Trisha sat down and stroked her husband's hair.

"I'm becoming solid!" She exclaimed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(_Slanted writing is thoughts of our homeboy Edward, the one that's not in the anime. _underlined words are the thoughts of our other homeboy Edward, which is in the anime.

_What is going on?_ Ed wondered, walking around in a daze.

_This must be a dream._

"Are you alright brother?" Said a strangely familiar voice. Edward just nodded not even looking to see who it was. He seemed to be walking through the country on a road. He felt… shorter.

"Brother! Look what I found! Mom would like to have this flower…" Ed finally turned around. He found himself facing a young Alphonse. His eyes widened.

Who are you? Why are you in my head? A clearly panicking person declared in his head. Or what at least, he thought was HIS head.

_I don't know… where am I? Who are you?_

I asked first!

_Okay, I'm Edward Elric._

No, your not.

_Yes, I am._

You can't be… I'M Edward Elric!

_No, I am!_

Get out of my mind!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward woke up from his sleep with a scream. He happened to wake up Kailani who was sleeping closer to him then the others.

"What da matta?" She gurgled, rubbing her eyes.

"Bad dream… I guess." He replied, looking down on his sweaty palms.

"Meh. I can help with that…" Kailani whispered, yawning not to long after. Then she started to crawl closer to him. Then she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ha! Try having a bad dream with this kind of armor!" She laughed, snuggling him. He smiled at her and lay back down. Then he wrapped his arms around her too.

"It must have just been a dream…" Edward mumbled into Kailani's hair briefly before he fell asleep.

**It wasn't a dream…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trisha woke up in a daze.

_I slept. I actually slept for the first time in… I don't know how long…_

She stretched and walked over to the others, who were still sleeping. She walked by everyone to make sure they were all there. She was a little surprised to see Ed and Kailani hugging each other. Trisha smiled and drifted over to Al. He had pollen on his nose and she giggled well naturedly and whipped it off with her sleeve.

Then she stopped and looked down at her body.

**She was all solid; she was not a ghost anymore.**

_What is going on?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(In the Anime world)(This is like, the 3rd or fourth episode)

"I don't think we should do this Brother; what if we mess up?" Al said looking worriedly at his golden haired brother who was drawing the transmutation circle on their basement floor.

"Don't worry about it Al, we've got all the ingredients, we've got the right circle, and we have Alchemist's!" Ed declared finishing the circle and kneeling next to his brother.

"I know, but--" Al started.

"Don't you want Mom back?" Ed said, looking at his younger brother.

"Yea I do but--"

"Then let's do this!" Ed exclaimed, putting his hands on the outer line of the circle. "Are you ready?"

"Okay…" Al murmured, placing his hands next to his brother's.

Everything started to get a blue shade of color to it; flashes of light seemed to be thrown around the dark room. The formation in calk on the floor glowed brighter and brighter. The boys grinned their widest; their mom was coming back! It was working!

Then suddenly something went horribly wrong.

Black stretching hands grew from the wall opposite them and grabbed Al.

"Al!" Edward screamed in terror, keeping his hands on the circle.

"Brother! Save me!" Al shrieked, struggling in the tight grasp of the black hands. Laughing was heard from where the hands were coming from, and Al abruptly was gone from his heartbroken brother's sight.

"Alphonse!" Ed yelled in anguish. Mist surrounding him. He looked at the floor. "What have we done?"

Then he felt a cold grip take hold of his leg. He felt it be ripped off of his body. Ed cried out in pain.

The mist began to clear. He remembered his mom. He smiled again despite the pain. His mom is back!

**But terribly to the misfortune of her soul.**

Ed's grin turned into a blank eye-ed shock as he gazed upon the creature he had sacrificed his bother for unintentionally. He grabbed his head and brought it towards the ground, screaming in horror. Then he got a hold of himself. He dipped his fingers in his own blood and started drawing little circles on his body to bring his brother back. He grabbed a tin suit of armor from one of the walls and made a series of blood circles on that too. Then he put his hands on the suit…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raeka looked around her.

_Where is everyone… this isn't the flower field…_

Before she could get a better glimpse of her surroundings, she was interrupted.

"Oh hello princess! You're awake!" a tall lanky man declared, hustling her out of a bed. "You've got so much to do today!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al looked around the flower field. He drowsily got up to take a better look at his traveling partners. Ed and Kailani he snapped his attention away from, his father and mother were next to each other, but Raeka didn't look as peaceful as the others.

She was mumbling something under her breath and sweating a lot. She flinched away from nothing and mumbled some more.

Al walked over to her and kneeled by her side. "Raeka, it's alright."

He took her hand and stroked her hair. She calmed down a little and her shaking and sweating stopped.

"I'll protect you; it's alright." Raeka gently smiled in her sleep, and she once again became peaceful like the other sleepers. Al suddenly yawned and let go of her hand and lay down next to her.

"Goodnight."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-I pity the fool who doesn't read this!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I HAVE explained stuff in my authors notes before; if you haven't read them, read them now!

I'm not going to write stuff if you don't read it!

**With love for the awsomely frumpy (what dose that mean?) reviewers, **

_**Jainabelle**_


	9. Captured!

-1Gah! They've slept for what, a whole chapter? Ack! Am I losing my touch? (Suggestions welcome!)

I just watched Prime, (which I do not own by the way) and I was dissatisfied with the ending. It made me sad , but it went with the plot well. I guess he was just too young!

(Watch it! Watch it! It's On Demand with Comcast Digital Cable! (Which I do not own, DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Zip! Nada! ( But I do own the noodles I bought at the store the other night)))

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Get up!"

"What…?"

"Get UP!" a foot kicked my side. HARD.

"Ouch!"

"Get up you brat!"

"What the heck is going on?" I gurgled.

"Do what he says Kailani. The Jews have got us." Ed whispered with so many feelings mixed in I looked up at him, and soon I regretted I did. He had bruises on his face and a cut on his arm.

"That's right, learned from your beating didn't you?" the man who kicked m said with a grin. "You must really want to protect this bitch, don' you?"

He turned to me and grinned.

"Well don't worry about her," he continued, "I'LL protect her from now on." The man said grasping my chin and making me look in his beady eyes.

"I can protect myself, thanks." I snapped, jerking my head away from him.

"Fiery, aren't you?" he licked his lips, "Just the way I like 'em."

"You'll burn." I glared at him but all he did was laugh.

"Come on, guys. Lets get moving. The commander will be very pleased that we caught the worldly famous Elric's that everyone's after… and the guys will be pleased we got a few… toys." he grinned at me, and I slapped him. Stupid guys… he looked at me shocked and I took the chance to slide kick him down and punch the guy holding Ed.

Ed gave me a look.

"What? I told them I could protect myself; besides, they were harmless sexist pigs." I pounded my fist into my palm in furry.

"That is so a reason." Ed smiled.

"A reason for what?" I asked.

"A reason why I like you." he stated plainly.

"Aw, that's so sweet."

I gasped and turned around.

"You forget; just bcause you knock me down, doesn't mean I'll get back up."

Before I knew it was bound in tight ropes and being lead behind a bunch of sexist pigs. Where are the others?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(A/N I just want to say, I'm sorry if I offend any religious people. I'm not the one who's racist! And, how can you stand to watch FMA if you are offended by this…?)

Well, this ruins our plans. If we had known we were being searched for, we probably would have slept in a more enclosed area. Now we are being taken hostages by the Jew army. And by WE I mean Kailani and I, which is not good. I couldn't do anything to protect her; I screwed up. Now we're tied up and being dragged down the road. No water breaks, no rest… we don't even know where the others are.

"Hey!" Kailani whispered to me. "It's okay, we can get out of this."

"Yea, if your not taken away with them…" I looked at the ground.

"Honestly, Ed, you think I would let them? I am gonna make them HATE me!"

"But, Kailani, then they might kill you!" I looked up at her shocked and worried.

"I mean hate as in, oh… you'll need to wait and see!" She whispered exasperated.

"I'm so tired!" She screamed to the men in front. "I want to take a reeeest!"

"Keep moving, you lazy bitch." They yelled back.

"You'll need to drag me." she declared sitting down on the dirt road.

They looked at her like she was stupid.

"I want waaaaaater! Give me waaaaaater!" she insisted.

"Alright! Geez, I can't believe this…" mumbled a soldier, walking back to give her water.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed much too loudly, spitting all over him. I had to hold back a grin. This kept up until we got close to their base. It was another old factory, but this one had caved in roofs and molding walls. They were smarter picking places to hide then the Japanese.

As soon as we went in, the soldiers holding our ropes gave us an elaborate report, including everything from before they even woke us up. The people the reported to must have had the final word on where to put us because the men nodded and took us different ways. Kailani and I shared a look before being dragged away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al had searched everywhere. Mr. Elric searched everywhere, and Mrs. Elric searched everywhere. I searched as best I could; I was still getting over the dream I had.

**They were no where to be found.**

We only went to find food, and then they had disappeared. We couldn't even find the place where we had slept.

It was menacing. The flowers where a maze, everything looked the same. We couldn't see the road; we couldn't see the next town, or the town we already passed! Every thing was the same. It was like a dream… no, a nightmare. You could easily compare it to a box with all white walls, and you were stuck in the center, trying to figure out which way to go first. Never knowing where we were going, we headed towards what we thought was east, because when we looked for food we headed west… I think.

I finally broke down.

"This is driving me insane! I can't… I can't!" I let out a frustrated moan.

"Raeka, just a little farther, it's going to be okay." Al murmured into my ear, Suddenly appearing to try to comfort me.

"I want… I…"

Before the world went black, I heard the sound of Mrs. Elric's voice saying, "Oh, these poor children!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay, I want to say… HA! I think I did a good cliffy! HA! 1,055 words in here, so I'm mostly proud.

_**Show this story to your friends! Recommend it to people you think might like it! I'd give you a thousand cookies and kisses!**_

_**(skip the kisses… you want cookies.)**_

_Yours truly, till the very end of this story,_

_Jaineroo_


	10. Emilie Herman

-1TA DA (that means I don't own)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Ed and Kailani were split, Ed was taken to the important prisoner cell (which was much like a bedroom, plus the iron bars on the doors and windows) and Kailani was dragged off to the little cage in the closet.

Kailani was thrown into the cage by her captors and the door locked behind her. She snapped some threats uselessly at the door before falling to the bottom of the cage. The cage was only about 6 ft high. She whimpered and crawled about as far as she could get into the corner and drew her arms around her knees. She was busily thinking of how to get out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ed sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. He could easily get out but that would mean running around trying to get out.

**Actually…**

Then he had a plan.

He went to the door and pounded on it. The guard came.

"What? What do you want?" He yelled, looking as if he had just woken up.

"I want to have a private chat with you. I have some money in here I'd like you to count…" Ed whispered through the bars. The guards face brightened. Then darkened.

"What do you want?" He questioned suspiciously.

"I just want a new mattress, kind sir. This one is a little too hard." Ed whispered. "And if you get me a new mattress, you can have all the money you counted."

The guard opened the door and stepped in to find Edward equipped with a broken-off jail cell bar.

"Have this!" Ed exclaimed as the bar made contact with the mans head. "Ew…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ARG!_ Al thought as he trudged through the flowers with Raeka on his back. _She's getting heavier…_

Then his mother screamed in joy.

"I see the road!" she hollered, jumping up and down.

"We heard." Al's father said with a grin. His wife smiled at him.

_I'm glad to see them together again…_

"Well, no time to waste!" Al shouted, sprinting towards the road. His parents followed. As they made it to the road they spotted a new town up ahead. It had a broken factory, a crumbled church, and a few other buildings, but was nothing special. Well, at least until you noticed all the people walking around supporting the Star of David. (For people who don't know, that's a Jewish star.)

"Oh great." Mr. Elric now said. "They must have been-"

-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Edward Elric and Katie Emery were captured by the Jews today, ma'am." a soldier stuttered, saluting with a shaking hand the dark figure in the high-backed chair.

"Oh really?" she questioned. "How interesting…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Kailani shrugged. No one ever taught her how to escape a cage before; she was at a loss. Then the door opened to reveal a female guard.

_Great._ She thought. _As if my chances of escape were hopeless enough._

Kailani peered at her badge.

"EMILIE HERMAN" she read.

_Even greater. This girl's last name even MEANS soldier._ (In German) (Thanks Emily-the-elemental for your name, here's your character! (And thanks for the last name too! (No she did not give me her last name)))

Then Kailani looked at her face. And Emilie looked back with sadness in her eyes. Then she walked over to the cage. She started to fiddle with the lock.

"Are you letting me out?" Kailani questioned bewildered.

"Are you an idiot?" Emilie snapped, undoing the lock. "Sorry, it's just I haven't slept in a few days…"

"Don't worry about it. You're the one letting me out of a cage." Kailani said smiling up and the brunette. Emilie's sky blue eyes smiled as she held out a pale hand.

"What's you name, prisoner?" Emilie asked pulling her out of the cage.

"Kailani, friend." Emilie grinned.

"You probably want to find Edward Elric and get out of here, right?" Emilie asked, taking out a uniform from a desk in the corner of the closet.

"Yea."

"Well, then put these on." Emilie said, throwing a very tight uniform to Kailani. Kailani noticed Emilie wearing the same thing; a short, white skirt and a low-cut, white shirt. Both adorned by a blue star.

"Where will I put my clothes; I need them after I make my escape." Kailani asked with a bit of worry. She didn't want to wear this skimpy outfit in front of Ed's parents!

"Stuff them in you shirt." Emilie said quiet plainly. Kailani's eyes widened.

"How do I do that!" She exclaimed.

"Like this…" Emilie took the pile of clothes from Kailani's hand and stuck them through the top of Kailani's shirt. Then she started to arrange them to make them look… normal.

Kailani looked wide-eyed at Emilie, and she shrugged.

"I guess you learn about hiding things when you're in the military."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ed tucked his braid into the hat he had stolen from the guard. The clothes didn't really fit, but they'd have to do. He walked out of the room and was met with three different hallways.

_I don't remember those!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mr. Elric landed a punch on the last guard, knocking him unconscious. He whipped his hands on his vest.

"Are you done over there Dad? Can mom and Raeka come over now?" came the voice of Al.

"All clear!"

Al ran over with his mother in tow and Raeka in a wheel chair they found.

"Alright Al," Mr. Elric said, motioning towards the central controls of the building. "Shut the lights off. We're gonna have a party."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Emilie and Kailani were almost half-way to the lobby where Ed and Kailani lost each other, when the sirens blared.

"Ouch!" Kailani hollered, covering her ears.

"_There has been a breech on the western wing; I repeat, there has been a breech on the western wing!" _said a panic-stricken man through the sirens. Then all lights turned out.

"Great… Kailani, where are you?" Emilie screamed, stretching out her hands in search of her newest friend.

"Right here… follow my voice!" Kailani yelled back. Then a light was shined in her face.

"I won't need to; I got a flashlight." Emilie declared, throwing Kailani one.

"And where exactly did you hide this?" Kailani asked, acknowledging the size of the flashlight. "Never mind, I don't wanna know."

They walked on threw the hallways until they reached the central hallway, in which sunlight shone through. Then some men spotted the girls and walked up to them.

"I haven't seen you around before…" A man whispered in a way he must have thought would come across as, 'Sexy.'

"Oh, I too busy to be around." Kailani said, stepping back.

"Emilie, who is this chick, she seems to have lost her name tag." the other man said.

"This is Karin, unusual name, I agree." Emilie declared.

"Well, the name's not half as pretty as that one's figure." the closest one to Kailani said.

"Boy's, we'll have time to play later." Emilie insisted, pulling Kailani away, who was happy to oblige.

"But I want to play now!" one of them said pouncing on Kailani.

"To bad!" She screamed before kicking him where it hurts. He fell to the ground moaning and she pushed his pressure point to knock him out.

"Your next!" Kailani exclaimed while pointing a finger at the other man.

"I won' be as easy." He screamed before taking out a sharp blade.

"Oh crap!" Emilie mumbled, taking Kailani's hand and running.

Just then they heard a loud bang that sounded like metal hitting metal.

"How do you like that; this time a guy with a sword."

"Edward!" Kailani shrieked with glee and she started to pull Emilie back.

"Kailani, you better leave this to them…" Emilie started to say. "Plus wouldn't Ed notice you're now huge-"

"Kailani? What the hell happened!" Ed screamed, his widened eyes glued to her chest.

"What are you…" she looked down at her chest. " Eh?"

"Edward! The fight!" Emilie bellowed.

"Oh right, Kailani, we'll converse about this sudden change later okay?" Ed said while finding his opponent.

"Edward you… you…!" She stuttered, taking the clothes out of her shirt. Emilie pulled her into a dark corner to get out of the way.

The fight was fierce, and the man with the sword had the upper hand. (For obvious reasons.) But finally Ed prevailed, fore a piece of the roof fell on top of the samurai. Ed walked over to them with a new cut on his arm and another bruise from a fight he got into on his way to Kailani.

"Hello, I'm Emilie." she said before he could even open his mouth. "And you, I believe, are hurt. Let me assist."

"Okay." Ed agreed, sitting down. Kailani kneeled next to him. "Hey, why am I always the one getting beaten up?"

Kailani laughed, and then hugged his un-hurt arm. "Oh, Ed…"

Ed looked down at her confused and Emilie smiled while bandaging his arm. They were so cute together.

"Over there!" they heard someone yell, and automatically Kailani shuffled closer to Ed. The sound of wheels squeaking down the hall behind them leapt to their ears and they froze.

"Al, how do you know Edward is down there?" Trisha Elric asked, puffing from running.

"I can feel it; he's close now!"

"I'm right here Al!" Ed shouted, grinning with relief and joy.

"Yea! We found them!"

But the sight they saw was utterly surprising; they looked down upon Kailani with an extremely skimpy outfit huddled very close to Edward who had on his other side a pale girl with brown hair blue eyes holding his hand.

**AKWARD!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HAHA! (This means; Thanks to Emily-the-elemental! I'm so glad you wanted to be in my story!)

ROAR! (This means; Check out Emily's stories! You won't regret it!)

CHARMEN ULTRA! (This means; Review fools! Or face my authory wrath!)

NAPKIN (Which means; Give your name and I will make you a character!)

IN YO FACE (Which means; really the words I just said (HAHA, ROAR, etc.) have completely different meanings.)

_**Jaineroo**_


	11. Once Again

**x jesserbelle x: **oh  
**x jesserbelle x: **well they're stupid and immature...I especially hate the way that when people flame you, they are so much of cowards that review anonymously and don't leave an e-mail address, so you can't respond...  
**x jesserbelle x: **if they're going to flame someone they should at least be brave enough to not care if they get flamed back

That is what my friend said after she heard about my anonymous reviewer, who called themselves, "no."

I really would appreciate it if you accutally give me a good flame. A good flame would tell me what's wrong with the story. No one else told me "No, just no." before soI think you just can't see a good story when you read it. Or maybe you just don't like the wayI write. Well flipen tell me that because right nowI just think your stupid. Why do you think you're able to review to peoples stories? They want to know if they're good enough!

Have a nice day.

Disclaimer: A disclaimer is self explanatory.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al burst out laughing and Mr. and Mrs. Elric were smirking. Kailani turned red all over and so did Ed.

"Hello! I'm Emilie Herman! Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Elric and Alphonse!" Emilie grinned and shook both of their hands, a little to hard.

"Nice to meet you too Emilie…" they replied holding the hands she had shook in pain.

"Well, enough introductions!" Kailani interrupted , still burning red. "We are in the enemy's fortress still, you know!"

"Right! Let's get moving!" Ed agreed, also burning red.

"Wait a minute!" Emilie peered intently at Mrs. Elric. "Who is she?"

"I am Mrs. Elric, Emilie, pleased to meet you." She said, taking her hand and smiling.

"But…" Emilie's face flushed, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Long story, come on! We need to get going!" Al exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I cannot come with you." Emilie replied, looking at the ground.

"What? Emilie, the soldiers will know what you did." Kailani said sadly, trying to take Emilie's hand. But Emilie backed away.

"I have someone else to save."

"Emilie…"

"Kailani, my mother is in here." Emilie said gently, looking up with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "And I promise we'll see each other again."

"Yea," Kailani said, "I'm sure of it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Elric's (And friends)had made it out. They were walking down the road to the next town with Mr. and Mrs. Elric in front, Al with Raeka's wheelchair behind them, and Ed and Kailani in the back. (Kailani still has the skimpy uniform on)

"Ed?" Kailani said, laying her head in his solder.

"Yea?" Ed whispered with a smile.

"You know how much I was worried about you in that 4-5 hour period, right?"

"Probably not as much as I was worried about you…"

Kailani looked up at him.

"Kailani… did they _**DO**_ anything to you in there?" Ed stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No, Ed. They didn't lay a finger on me. This one guy tried, but I kicked him. HARD! Where it hurts!" Kailani hugged him. "I'm glad your worried, though…"

Ed smiled.

"Kailani I--"

"Shut up I want to kiss you." She smiled and brought his head down to hers. Ed put his arms around her and it stayed like that for a long time after they finished kissing.

"Kailani?"

"Yea?"

"… Where are the others?"

"Oh snap!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Heehaw ILUV Fluff.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Give me a reason not to panic! We just got them back and now they're gone again! Not only that, but I just came back to the Human world!"

"Trisha, calm down. Ed and Kailani are resourceful kids, they will find us. We're only walking on a road."

"But--"

"Don't worry, mom. You wouldn't BELIEVE how many times me and Ed got lost with only dad around."

A glare was sent Mr. Elric's way and he sweat dropped.

"Thanks a lot Al!" he hissed back at his son. Al sweat dropped too.

Al looked down at Raeka and pushed the hair out of her face.

(_Al's inner thoughts_)

_She's so beautiful…_

_Hey! Stop thinking that Alphonse! _

_You know I can't help it!_

_Well… at least don'tthink like thatwhile she's passed out!_

Al sighed and looked back up at his parents. His dad was begging his mom to forgive him, and she was slowly giving in.

_I hope I can get married someday…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh damn it! I can't see them anywhere!" Kailani shrieked, scanning the horizon for the others. Ed watched in amusement.

"Kailani, we're just going to walk on this road to the next town. All we need to do is keep walking." Ed replied.

"Fine Mr. Smarty Pants, be all simple. I say that up ahead there will be a fork in the road!" She smiled at this thinking she won, but Ed countered with,

"They would stop there and wait for us."

Kailani fumed. She wanted to be right. Her face turned red and Edward started to laugh. She grabbed his shirt collar.

"Don't you laugh at me Edward or you'll regret it…" She hissed. "Aren't we supposed to keep walking?"

"Yea, but…" Ed had a glint in his eye and an evil smile across his face.

"Don't you dare Edward!" Kailani threatened. The Ed began to tickle her.

"Noooooooooo! Ed stop!" she gasped between giggles.

"Or what?" He dared, tickling her more.

"Or I'll…" Kailani was interrupted by a snort. Ed stopped and she covered her mouth.

"I didn't know you snorted!" Ed exclaimed dumbfounded.

"I didn't want you to. I hate snorting." Kailani admitted shrugging him away.

"I think it's cute." Ed teased.

"Stop lying…" Kailani turned away from him.

"I'm not lying, it's really cute." He insisted.

"Yea?" She smiled turning back to him.

"Yea." he grabbed her by the waist and he almost kissed her when…

"I think we should keep walking!" Kailani pulled away leaving a disappointed boy in her wake.

"You'll never catch up like that Edward Elric!" She teased, running ahead.

"Hey!" he screamed. Then he sighed and started running after her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh, well look at that." Mr. Elric said. "A fork in the road."

And there it was, a split in the road. One going left, one going right, and a tree in the center. The tree wasn't bad sized either; it was about the size of a 3 story office building.

"Well," exclaimed Mrs. Elric, "We better climbup that tree."

"Why?" Mr. Elric and Al questioned at once.

"We need to wait for the two love birds behind us, right?" Al and his dad nodded.

"We also need a rest, right?" Al and his father nodded.

"Then why don't we rest in the tree? Also, it's a good place to hide." She concluded, walking over to the tree.

"What about Raeka?" Al asked, wheeling her over to the tree in her chair.

"Umm…" Trisha wondered aloud.

"I can climb to a lower branch, and leave the chair on the other side of the tree." Raeka mumbled, tugging on Al's shirt.

"You're awake! You wouldn't believe what happened while you were out of it." Al said gently, helping her walk over while his dad took over the wheel chair.

"Try me." She taunted, grabbing on to a lower branch and beckoning him to follow. Al's parents smiled at each other.

"Wanna see who can climb higher?" Trisha challenged her husband, eyes glittering.

"Try me." He threw back, sprinting for the tree.

"No fair, ladies first!" His wife yelled, following him up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dang!" Trisha exclaimed on the highest branch of the tree. "I didn't know you could go that fast…"

Her husband, who was sitting next to her, patted her head.

"I didn't know you could go that fast either" He replied.

"Now I'm exhausted…" She whispered, putting her head on his shoulder. He leaned farther against the trunk and put his arms around her.

"Don't let me fall…" Trisha mumbled half asleep.

"Who says I'll ever let go?" Mr. Elric flirted.

**-MEANWHILE-**

"Whoa… I didn't know I could miss out on so much in only 6 hours…" Raeka mumbled, letting her feet dangle off the edge of the branch they were on.

"You better get used to it. Anything can happen out here…" Al replied thoughtfully, looking up through the leaves. "It's getting late… Where are Ed and Kailani?"

"Who knows… they're so wacky sometimes." Raeka joked.

"You don't think they ran into any trouble right?" Al inquired looking at her.

"Naw… at least I hope not." she replied with a smile. Al sighed.

"I just wish they would pay attention to more then each other sometimes. This is their second time getting lost." Al complained, looking at the ground.

"Al, you can't count the first time because that was partly our fault for leaving them there." Raeka pointed out.

"I know… your right…" Al agreed. "I just…"

"Are you jealous of Kailani?" Raeka asked, moving a little closer to Al.

"No… well, I don't think I am… I think I'm more jealous of Ed…" Al thought out loud.

"Why would you be jealous of Ed…" Then she gasped. "Do you like Kailani?"

"No! No, it's not that…" Al tried to explain.

"Then what is it?" Raeka persisted.

"He is lucky enough to… um… what I'm trying to say is…" Al floundered, trying hard to get his feelings out. Raeka crossed her arms.

"He is lucky enough to have the person he loves…" He shrugged hopelessly. "Love him back…"

**It was silent. **

"Look, Al, I-" Raeka said, reaching for his shoulder.

"Never mind, forget what I just said. Take your time to heal. I want you to be able to talk to me about everything… alright?" Al whispered, grabbing her hand in both of his.

"Okay Al…" She whispered back, taking her hand away. "Can you call me Rae?"

Al looked at her.

"My sister called me that. It was sort of a secret name…" She put her hand to her head. "I want to keep her memory alive. And more importantly…"

"I want you to know everything, Alphonse. I want you to know that... there's still a chance I'll be able to love you too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah ha! A fork in the road! Just as I predicted!" Kailani bellowed, showing Edward the split.

"Okay, so you were right. But I was right too because…" He brought out the wheel chair. "They did wait for us."

"Dang! Well, I think they climbed that tree and fell asleep up there." Kailani countered.

"I'll race you to the top." Ed challenged.

"You're on!" Kailani roared, sprinting towards the tree.

"Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" Ed bellowed, running after her. Kailani stuck her tongue out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mother!" Envy screamed. "The Jews lost them. We don't need to storm their hide-out now, right?"

"No. We go along with the plan. Katie Emery is still in there, and if we take her we have the best bait for the Elric's to come." She grinned evilly.

"But even her daughter doesn't know she's alive!" Envy pouted, crossing his arms.

"We'll make sure she finds out." She exclaimed, shushing her son. "In the meantime, we will keep watching them from afar; they don't know what we know."

"Whatever, I'm going to go kill something." Envy mumbled walking out of the huge room.

(Did you make the connection? Katie **Emery?**)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tooo dah! Alright, if you want a character, please tell me know now! All I need is your name and a last name you made up! If you want you can give details!

_**You know you want to be in this story!**_

_Sincerely, _

_Jainabelle  
_


	12. Tree stop

Eight. I sorry for the long update but here it is! An unexpected plot change has occurred. A new character has arrived!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Character description-**

_(It would be best if you read this; it's important!)_

**Yume**- Yume is a gypsy with a magical power to take whatever she wants out of a hat. A top hat to be exact. She layers up in colorful clothing and wears her top hat on her head. Her hair is short and black and she always keeps it down, unless… one of her **other** personalities come out. You read that right**, OTHER **personalities! When ever she laughs giggles, smiles, or chuckles evilly, a different personality will come out. They all harbor feelings that Yume usually keep to herself. Whenever a personality comes out, you will be sure to find things out about Yume that she would never tell you herself. This is caused because of a spell another person put on her. It can only be broken when the person that Yume loves gains the affections of all of her personalities. The personalities don't know that they need to love him in order to set Yume free, but they know all of Yume's thoughts and feelings.

**Karin- **Karin is the personality that harbors Yume's feelings of abandon left over from when she was orphaned as a child. So naturally, she is the most childish of the group. Karin comes out when Yume giggles. She loves things that are sweet or shiny and she's afraid of squirrels. She has the talent to dance.

**Danielle- **Danielle comes out when Yume smiles. Danielle expresses Yume's hopes and dreams. Not only that, but her excitement or anxiety over things as well. Danielle loves to play games and have fun. She wears her hair in three braids. She loves furry animals. Danielle is afraid of bugs and sour things. She is really good at gymnastics. Danielle has a problem… She has A.D.D. and the attention span of a cucumber. How will the group handle her?

**Lamei-** Lamei is the meanest of all personalities. Why? Well she's the one that takes on all of Yume's rude thoughts and anger. Lamei comes out when Yume chuckles evilly. She is the rarest of all personalities to come out. She wears her hair in a single pony tail and loves rice but hates fish. She has a soft spot for things that are cute. Surprisingly she is also a great singer.

**Jaine-** Last but not least, the personality I'm gonna base on me, sort of. Jaine appears when Yume laughs. Jaine is the most complicated of all personalities. She's always annoying the group. Jaine is a hopeless romantic, so she's always trying to stir up feelings in the group. And when it suddenly turns wrong, she will go into a depression that lasts until the next time Yume laughs. Jaine wears her hair in a half up half down pony tail. She is great with words and loves to act and write. Jaine is very self-conscious and wants everyone to like her. Because of this, she is always trying to be someone other then herself. Can the group make her believe that she, herself, is good enough?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

You don't need to read the next part…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Religions being used-**

I thought I needed to do some research on the different religions in the world. Overall I'm only going to interpret 11 into my story line. I already have the Jews, Christians, and a few others, but I only called them by their countries. Now I know the Religion in which they practice. I will name the religions now.

Hinduism- Worldwide?

Judaism- Worldwide.

Zoroastrianism

Buddhism- Worldwide?

Shinto- Japanese?

Confucianism- Chinese?

Jainism- Asia?

Taoism- Chinese?

Christianity- Worldwide.

Islam- Worldwide?

Sikhism- Worldwide?

Bahá'í- Worldwide?

I really don't know my own faith and I'm not sure if I can believe in it entirely when I find out, so I really don't know what it's like to be offended by racism. So do not get mad if I offend you.

My resource, which I don't own along with everything else, was it out if you want:D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Now you could start reading…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fletcher grinned at Yume, making her smile in delight. She loved his smile…

Then she passed out.

"Not again!" Fletcher's angry brother yelled. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Fletcher put his hands up in defense. "I only smiled at her!"

His brother sighed and put his hand to his forehead, pushing some of his blonde hair back. "You are so dense. Don't you see that you are the one that makes her the happiest?"

Fletcher sat there confused.

"How do I make her the happiest?"

Just then Yume sat up. But she started to do something strange. She put her hair into three different braids. Then she turned around. "You don't see it?" She sighed too, looking at the ground. "Yume really is excited every time you smile."

'_And she's anxiously waiting the day you finally love her back, take her in… Then the spell will be broken.' _Danielle thought, standing up and touching her toes. Then she saw a bug on the floor, inching closer towards her flowing skirts. She bristled all over and screamed.

"AH! Hide me!" Danielle shrieked, leaping into Fletchers lap and clutching him tightly. Fletcher blushed. Then smiled.

"Its okay, Danielle. The bug is gone. Look! Brother squished it with his boot." He replied, smoothing the hair on her head. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You're not lying are you?" Danielle asked, looking over her shoulder for the scary bug.

"_I could never lie to you… or Yume…" _Fletcher thought.

"Naw! No one Yume likes so much would ever lie! Oops!" Danielle layed back in his lap then covered her mouth. "I must get going! Where? I don't know! I wanna climb a tree!"

Then she zoomed out of the broken down hotel and up the road.

"Wait!" Fletcher yelled after her. "The only tree near by is that fork in the road about 2 miles away, isn't it?" He questioned his brother, who nodded and shrugged.

"Better start running Fletcher. Otherwise you may not ever see Yume again." Fletcher's eyes widened. Then he got up and sprinted after Danielle, screaming,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**Meanwhile**_

Danielle sat down in a bush to hide from the people racing up the tree. Then she watched.

"Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" A short boy with golden hair yelled. The girl stuck her tongue out at him. She had a head start but he was fast.

"Ooh! I wanna play too!" Danielle fidgeted where she was. "But Fletcher is always telling me about strangers…" then she thought a while. Since when did she listen to Fletcher?

"Hey!" Danielle screamed, waving her arms wildly. "Heeeeeeeey! I wanna race up the tree too!"

Then a bunch of heads popped out of the branches to look at her. They all were very puzzled.

"Danielle!" Fletcher hollered, sprinting up to her. Then he tripped and fell on top of her.

"Hey Fletcher!" Danielle smiled. "Missed me?" Fletcher blushed and looked away from her face.

"Don't run away like that. It makes me- us, worry." Fletcher scolded.

"Yume would've come back to you, so it doesn't matter if I run away." Danielle sighed. "Umm… will you please get off of me? I wanna race up the tree!" Fletcher gasped and jumped off of her, blushing a mad red.

"Hey! You guys in the tree! I wanna play too!" Danielle bellowed, skipping towards the tree.

"Wait! Danielle!" Fletcher persisted.

"Who are these guys?" Ed whispered to Al as he grabbed on to the branch he was on.

"I don't know. This is the first time we saw them too." Al replied, helping his brother up. "Better hurry, Kailani is almost half way to mom and dad."

"Arg!" Ed grunted, leaping onto the next branch. "She is too fast! Why did I challenge her in the first place?"

"I don't know. I wasn't here!" Danielle snapped, gracefully landing after a flip on the branch above.

"Ah!" Ed gasped, startled. Then he lost his grip on his branch, and fell. Danielle was soon falling next to him, searching for something in her hat.

"This is the worst time to try to pull a rabbit out of your hat kid!" Edward shrieked spazzing in mid-air.

"Here it is!" Danielle yelled in triumph, handing him an umbrella. Ed grabbed it from her and opened it. He started to slow down and Danielle used her hat as a parachute. Fletcher was freaking out beneath her.

"Danielle! Don't startle people like that!" Fletcher screamed, but Danielle already had fallen asleep in mid-air. He caught her gently in his arms and scowled, then smiled.

"How very like you." Fletcher scoffed, laying her on the ground.

"Hey, who is she and who are you?" Ed demanded, shuffling out from under the parachute.

"I'm Fletcher, and she's… well, she's Yume…" Fletcher shrugged and stumbled on his words.

"You were calling her Danielle before." Edward recalled, looking at him suspiciously.

"It's gonna be hard to believe, but that was her other personality. She has five others… and they appear when she's happy." Fletcher tried to explain. He was expecting words of disbelief, but none came.

"None of you are shocked by that?" Fletcher exclaimed.

"It's not that hard to believe." Ed sighed. "I was hopeing for something more exciting. Maybe a need for a fight… But I guess I'm not in the shape for that…" Ed looked down at his body and blood stained clothes.

"Oh! Looks like you need a doctor." Fletcher gleamed.

"Err… yeah, looks like it…" Edward replied, scratching the back of his head.

"My brother and I are doctors! If you could come into town, we could treat you!" Fletcher said it with so much hope that Ed sweat dropped.

"Uh… okay. Let me tell everyone." Ed agreed, turning towards the tree. "We're going into town! Get down here!" He bellowed at a volume that hurt Fletcher's ears.

Fletcher looked back at Yume. Then her knelt down and started to take out the braids in her hair. "Isn't this great Yume? We've got a customer. We might be able to afford some food."

Then he picked her up and by then the whole group was out of the trees. He gasped. He didn't know there were so many up in that tree.

"Hi!" Kailani exclaimed. "I owe that little girl a thank you! I won Edward!" She screamed.

"Yea, yea. No one cares." Ed mumbled, crossing his arms.

"You know you care, Ed. Doesn't it just get to you that I was the one that beat you?" Kailani snickered, going behind Ed and putting her arms around him from behind.

"I would've won if you didn't get a head start!" Ed insisted, blushing a little. Every one else in that group shared a smile.

"I'm Al, nice to meet you!" a boy with brown hair and gray eyes said. "That's my brother and Kailani, and my mom and dad are over there. This girl is Raeka."

"Nice to meet you!" Fletcher blurted, flustered. He took a bow and almost dropped Yume.

"Let's get to town!" Mrs. Elric insisted. "My boys and girls need a check up!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bah- bye!

Next chapie commen up!


	13. There's more to that

Okies I'm back! And I own nothing! The song sung in here is Imaginary by Evanescence! And it's not mine!

By the way, Russell is a year younger then Edward and Fletcher is a year younger then Alphonse. Yume is younger then Fletcher by a few months.

AndI forgot to mention... Jaine has a crush on Russell! All personalities are going to have their debute in the next few chapters. And guess what? These people are modeled after my friends! It's kinda funny...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fletcher, holding Yume, and the gang were walking down the road to town.

"Hasn't everything around here been bombed?" questioned Ed.

"Bombed? We just thought it had caught on fire." said Fletcher.

"Aren't you aware of the war?" Trisha asked.

"War?" Fletcher responded startled. "We came here from a peaceful country far to the east. It was so peaceful that my brother and I found no work, since we're doctors. We found Yume on the road a few years ago… But we didn't expect to find war."

"I guess we were on the road so much we didn't know." He continued, looking toward the sky for comfort. The group shared looks of disbelief. How could they travel so far and not notice the blimps flying in the air? They traveled in silence until they made their way into town. Fletcher led them into a stable looking hotel.

"Russell! I brought costumers!" Fletcher yelled into the dark room. Soon they heard footsteps approaching.

"I wouldn't be a 'costumer' if she hadn't scared me out of the tree…" Ed mumbled, stepping into the building. Fletcher set Yume down gently on a salvaged couch in the corner. Then a blonde young man came out of the dark.

"Who are they?" he questioned. "And why is that one so small. According to his physical stature he's my age."

"Who are you calling so small that you could have mistaken me for a dwarf?" Ed screamed, going hysterical.

"Um, Ed, he didn't say that." Kailani informed, restraining him.

"Calm down. Aren't you here for me to fix your arm?" Russell said. Edward calmed down quickly and stared.

"How did you know that?" Edward stared blankly at him. His right arm had become worse from all the damage he had withstood over the past weeks. It was starting to swell. They had tried to make it better but they didn't know how.

"My brother studied doctoring for almost all his life! And he's still learning. I bet he can fix your arm easy." Fletcher exclaimed proudly.

"We don't have the material." Russell mumbled. Fletcher's jaw dropped to the floor and the others lost all awe they had for Russell.

"Oh wait! We have that kit from the Japanese lady!" Kailani remembered, taking it out. Just then they noticed Yume woke up. Yume, being the quiet type, snuck up on Kailani and scared the living daylights out of her. They all yelled in shock as she took the kit and stuffed it into her hat.

"Hey! We need that!" Kailani cried reaching out to take it from Yume. Yume dodged her like it was the easiest thing in the world and was soon next to Fletcher.

"Yume! You give that back to them!" Fletcher scolded, tapping her lightly on the top of her head. Yume stuck her arm all the way into the hat and then took it out. Then surprisingly she put it back. "Yume! What are you doing?" Fletcher cried, confused. She was never like this. Then Yume cackled evilly.

"Not again!" Russell bellowed. Yume fainted and then arose, putting her hair into a pony tail. Lamei stood before them, full of jealousy. These new people got to talk with Fletcher when she was asleep! Not fair! (Fletcher already gained her affections…)

Lamei took the First Aid Kit out and put it on the floor. Then walked into a dark corner of the room.

"Why doesn't she talk now? This one of her other personalities right?" Trisha questioned, looking into the corner Lamei inhabited.

"I'm not talking because Fletcher told me to not talk when I have nothing nice to say." Lamei replied with a spiteful smirk. Trisha frowned and looked at her husband, who was dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry; she's usually not like this. She's nice when you get to know her…" Fletcher explained, making his way to Lamei.

"Ugh. Did you make Yume jealous of these travelers?" Russell shrugged, and Lamei blushed. When Fletcher was close enough to see, he realized his brother hit it right on. Then he blushed too. He knelt down and whispered to Lamei. Everyone looked at him, at Lamei, at Russell, and at each other. The whispers were launched all over the room, and then they stopped. Fletcher's whole face was red, and so was Lamei's. Lamei adverted her eyes into the corner on the other side of the room. They sat next to each other completely still, and soon people started to think they were dead. Then Lamei stood up and ran upstairs and slammed a door.

"What did you do?" Kailani inquired looking up the stairs. Raeka stared up the steps and knew what was going on. She slowly walked up the steps and into the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Lamei's POV)

I'm sitting on some old, musty and burned mattress and no one cares. Sure my exit was dramatic, but everyone needs some drama…

He just sat there. He didn't say a word. I just told him that Yume and I got jealous and angry when we found out that he talked to the travelers all the way here. He didn't say a word. Why is Fletcher…?

The Hispanic girl from down stairs came in. I looked away at the other wall and ignored her. Then she sat next to me.

(3rd person)

"What could you possibly be doing here?" Lamei rudely spat, turning away again. Raeka put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me. Go away." Lamei brushed her hand off and moved to the other side of the mattress.

Raeka clasped her hands and looked at the ground.

"I know what you're feeling." She calmly started. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"I don't know what you're blabbing about. Leave me alone." Lamei grumbled.

"I'm talking about the jealousy. The rejection. It hurts, doesn't it?" Raeka looked at Lamei's back. Lamei's eye's filled up with tears and she spun around.

"It's none of your business. Why do you care at all? I just want to be alone. Go away!" Lamei roared flinging a pillow at Raeka's face. Raeka caught it with one hand and Lamei gasped. Lamei raised her hand in fury and smacked Raeka. A burning red handprint was left on the side of her face, but Raeka didn't move a muscle. Lamei stared in shock, and then she let out a sob. Raeka touched her hand.

"You really like him, don't you?" Raeka questioned. "He really likes you too. Just don't expect too much, okay? He probably never had feelings like these before." she paused. "But it hurts doesn't it? It hurts to think he did anything without you…" Lamei looked her straight in the eyes. "Just to let you know," Raeka grinned, "he carried you all the way here."

Lamei finally broke. She fell into Raeka's lap and cried bitter tears. She stopped soon after, wiping her face with one of her many skirts.

"Why don't you just use the hat to grab a tissue?" Raeka questioned, curious about this gypsies power.

"I can't do that more then once while I'm out. Only Yume can, she's the Magician. I'm the singer. All of use personalities have different talents. Danielle is talented at gymnastics, Jaine is great at writing, and acting, and Karin loves to dance…" Lamei stopped, getting bored about talking about the others inside her.

"Will you sing for me?" Raeka inquired, her eyes glimmering. Lamei blinked and blushed, mumbling something. Then she stood on the remnants of the mattress and closed her eyes. Her singing burst into the room. It made everyone downstairs become silent and strain their ears to listen to the sound.

"Lamei…" Fletcher whispered to himself in the corner.

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear, of silent nights

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light…

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside my self for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock's screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops as their falling tell a story

If you need to leave the world you live in

Lie your head down and stay awhile

Though you may not remember dreaming

Something waits for you to breathe again

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

"Where'd you here that song?" Raeka questioned, wondering where this song came from.

"I don't remember. I just think it slightly represents what Yume went through in the mountains after her mother and father abandoned her. She went through hallucinations and that's how we were created." Lamei looked at Raeka. "I can't take out the kit, but after I fall asleep Yume can."

"Okay." Raeka patted Lamei's head. "Fletcher's in no danger of being stolen away from you. Don't worry about it."

Lamei smiled and laid her head down on Raeka's lap.

"Hey, Raeka?"

"Yes?"

"Who was the person that made you feel rejected?" She glanced at Raeka after a few seconds, realizing she was quiet, Lamei dropped the subject. Then she became very tired…

"Goodnight."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pshaw that took forever! And if you actually listen to the song and don't like the singers or the music, I want you to know I put it there because I love the lyrics.


	14. Children At Play

Sorry! It's been awhile. I was on vacation! Please forgive me!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raeka could hear Lamei softly snoring after awhile. She thought about the last question Lamei asked.

"…_Who made you feel rejected?"_

Raeka began to look back at her past. The affair, the betrayal, the hurricane of emotion, and finally the death of her sister. Her eyes began to sting with tears of bitterness.

"_If he hadn't done what he did, then everything would be better."_

She knew she couldn't blame everything on him, and she knew she couldn't blame her broken heart on her sister either.

"_I need to take part of the responsibility. If I had seen through his selfish plot to use me to get closer to my sister, then I could've saved myself a lot of trouble. But I guess I was just hoping for that faire tale romance… a romance that never becomes real._

"_I know Al wants me to forget about my past and return his love, but I can't… yet…"_

Raeka blinked. Did she just think…? "_Yet?"_

**She began to blush. **

**Do I really like Al?**

Yume awoke and because Raeka was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice. Yume grabbed her hat from the floor where it fell and pulled out the first aid kit. Raeka was staring off into space and blushing, so Yume dropped it on Raeka's lap.

"Ah!" she breathed, coming back to earth. "Oh! Yume it's you! Want to go downstairs now with the others?"

"Okay." Yume murmured placing her hat on her head. Raeka walked out the door and down the stairs with the kit in her hands with Yume shadowing her.

"There you are! What were you doing up there?" Ed yelled aggravated. Yume hid behind Raeka and only peeked around her shoulder to speak.

"Yume is hungry."

"Yume needs to wait." Russell insisted, taking the kit away for Raeka. Yume undid the pony tail in her hair. "We need to take care of Edwards arm first."

"We don't need to make everyone else wait for food. We can inspect it in another room while they eat in here." Fletcher reasoned. Yume nodded her agreement and ran to hide behind him.

"Fine." Russell sighed. "Follow me Edward, Fletcher."

"I'll be right back Yume." Fletcher murmured to her. She nodded and went back with Raeka.

They went into the room upstairs where Lamei and Raeka just were.

"Do we even have food?" Kailani thought out loud. Everyone thought about it.

"No." they all replied, shaking their heads.

Kailani sighed.

"Where are we gonna find any?"

Suddenly they became aware that Yume wasn't there. But they heard munching behind them. They only saw a door that was half opened. Raeka ventured though it to find Yume chewing on burned food that was in the damaged refrigerator. Everyone stared hungrily at her find and soon they were all looking through the refrigerator too.

"Yume is full."

"Hey, Yume… what's the deal between you and Fletcher? You both like each other right?" Kailani asked tarring away at some unknown food.

Yume blushed and hid behind Raeka.

"Yume likes Fletcher. Yume thinks Fletcher is nice. Fletcher makes Yume smile."

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Mrs. Elric squeaked, putting her fists over her chest and wiggling. "So much romance!"

"Mom, you're embarrassing me. Can't you act more adult like?" Al whined.

"No I can't Alphonse Elric. Get used to it!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now that we're all acquainted, how about we tell jokes?" Mr. Elric suggested.

"I'll go first!" Kailani yelled, raising her hand. "Okay, what do you get when you mix a cow with a cockatoo?"

"What?"

"A COWkatoo!" Kailani smiled, thinking that it was funny. Crickets could be heard in the room.

"Yume thinks Kailani's joke isn't funny." Kailani's mouth dropped to the floor and everyone but Yume and Kailani laughed.

"I thought it was funny when I heard it…" Kailani grumbled pouting in her spot.

"My turn next!" Al declared, smiling. "Why are there fences around cemeteries?"

"Why?" Yume inquired softly.

"Because people are DYING to get in! Get it?"

"Yes, but Yume doesn't think it's that funny. But Yume thinks it's better then Kailani's."

Al joined Kailani in the loser's circle.

"I guess I'll go now." Raeka said. "A kid asks his mom, "Will a cat land on it's feet if you butter a piece of toast and put it on it's back buttered side up?""

Yume stood up and clapped the stopped and murmured, "I don't get it." Raeka sat next to al in the loser's circle and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Me next!" grinned Mr. Elric. "A boy said to an angel, " I could tell that my parents hated me; my bath toys were a toaster and a radio."

Yume almost smiled. She didn't say anything. Mr. Elric joined the loser circle.

Mrs. Elric wasn't where she was before. Then suddenly she fell from the ceiling. Everyone screamed in shock.

"Last but not least… ME! Da Da DA!" Mrs. Elric shrieked, striking a pose. Yume giggled and fainted, and came up as Karin.

"Hi! My name is Karin. You spell it K-A-R-I-N. Karin! And you are funny lady! Funny funny lady!" Karin looked at everyone present. "Nice to meet yoooooouuuuuu!" She shrieked, squeezing everyone.

"Have any of you seen my teddy? Oh right!" Karin stuck her hand in Yume's hat, and it came out with a worn and tattered teddy bear.

"His name is Larry! L-A-R-R-Y!" Karin introduced him to everyone. "Do you wanna hear me sing my ABC's? A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z!" Karin took a deep breath. "Oh! I almost forgot to fix my hair!" she began to gather her hair on the top of her head, and tied a scarf around it. It looked lie a fountain was spouting out of her head.

-To be continued -

(By the way… I own nothing!)


	15. Amputated?

Fa la la! Sorry I was late on the update!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Marlow." Karin was staring intently at Al. Al was becoming freaked out so he asked,

"What?"

"Marlow. M-A-R-L-O-W. Marlow. You are Marlow. And your girlfriend is Misha." That's when Al noticed he was holding Raeka's hand for comfort. He took his hand away and blushed.

"You!" Karin pointed at Mrs. Elric. "You are Queen Helga!" Karin bowed. "And he's your husband! King Cucumber!"

Mr. Elric shrugged and Mrs. Elric was patting him on the back. "Cucumber isn't that bad. It's my favorite vegetable!" She insisted.

"What disturbs me is that a 'child' decided to name me that." He replied with a sigh.

"And the girl with pretty red hair is Princess HotHead!" Karin spun in circles and Kailani was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe a 'little girl' would name her princess… HotHead!

"Um… sorry to break this up, but I've got bad news." Fletcher declared, opening the door.

"Murphy!" Karin screeched, squeezing Fletcher.

"Murphy?" Kailani whispered to Raeka. "Why dose he get the better name?"

"Hi Karin. Can you sit down? I need to tell them something." Fletcher gasped from lack of air.

"Okay!" Karin agreed obediently sitting were she stood.

"Ed's right arm is badly infected. It will need to be amputated." Fletcher mumbled, playing with his hands.

A heavy silence filled the room.

"Will it hurt him?" Kailani questioned with worry. Fletcher nodded and she looked at the floor. She felt responsible because he got hurt saving her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"We don't want you to be put through the stress of watching him… umm…"

"Fletcher, we need some help." Russell declared, coming up behind him and placing his hand on his little brother's solder. "I know you don't want her to watch, or see anything of the surgery. But we need help. If she wants to help, let her."

"We'll need someone to calm him down after we cut it off, and if Mr. Elric could hold him down that would be great." Fletcher explained. He noticed Karin with her hand raised and her face red. "Yes Karin?"

"Can I stand up now?" She asked politely. He nodded and she hugged Russell. "Hi senior morgy-porgy!"

Silence.

"Nice to see you to." Russell gently patted her head.

"Can I see him?" Kailani questioned, looking up at Russell. He nodded and she left for the other room.

-Russell's POV-

_She was so cute…_

**Why dose it matter? That's a patients love interest! You can't be involved!**

_I know that!I haven't forgotten last time…_

**Good. But she was cute…**

_shrugs_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Munch munch munch…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Kailani walked into the room that Ed was in. He sat on the bed looking at his hand. She quietly sat down next to him.

"Russell told you guys?" He asked, still staring at his right hand. She nodded. They sat in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry." Kailani mumbled, clutching her knees trying not to cry.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." He replied, looking up from his arm and placing his left hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it is! I got you hurt in Raeka's hometown!"

"But that was because a building was crumbling, ad that wasn't my arm; it was my back."

"I also got you hurt when you were protecting me from the Jewish soldiers!"

"Kailani, you were asleep, that couldn't have been your fault."

"What about the time when you fought that samurai?"

"That wasn't your fault either! You didn't know he was a samurai!"

"Well… well…" Kailani stuttered.

"See? You have no reason to feel guilty! Everything that happened to my arm isn't your fault!" Edward reassured her.

"Umm…" Russell said, coming into the room. "We're going to start soon. Are you going to help Kailani?"

"What?" Edward asked, shocked. Kailani didn't need to see his arm being cut off!

"Yes." Kailani responded, putting on a brave face and standing up.

"Russell, you shouldn't let her--" Edward tried to argue but Kailani spoke.

"I'll be FINE, Ed." she hissed shakily, but harshly. Then her expression changed to gentleness and she looked at him. "Let me help you out for once." Ed looked at her for a while.

"Okay, Ed. Just take off your shirt and lay down on the bed. This is going to hurt a little." Russell cut in. "Fletcher! Get some hot water from the building next door! And go get Yume!"

"But Yume is Karin right now brother." Fletcher reminded him.

"What?" Russell screamed. "But we need her to grab supplies out of her hat! We need to wait then."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.

This chapter doesn't have as much words, but I wanted to leave a cliffy!

Ed: She's being lazy.

Kailani: Ed! If your mean to the author she'll make something bad happen!

Me: I'm not that evil!


End file.
